Chained
by Shinomori's Woman
Summary: Sesshomaru saved Rin. But was she really safe?          /
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything related to inuyasha.**

Rin was running. Running as fast as her slender legs could carry her. But apparently it wasn't fast enough as pounding footsteps could be heard following the path she had just passed along. Rin didn't dare look back to check how close they were. Every second was important to increase the decreasing gap between them _and_ her.

"There's the girl!" Shouted a rough voice as Rin whipped around the corner of a dark alleyway. Rin's heart stopped. It was a dead end. She could hide, that too temporarily, but she couldn't run.

Rin looked around like a frightened prey, anything to shield her from _them. _She didn't even know who _they_ were. She was just a regular teenager, a very poor and unlucky one at that. In her seventeen years of struggling life, she had never gotten into any trouble. Not a single one. Until _now_.

Rin huddled behind a dirty, rusting garbage tin trying to disappear into the darkness as long, swaying shadows loomed the dark alley.

" She must be here, man!" Spat a very angry voice. " Playing hide n' seek, eh, ?"

"Woman! Can't live one second without these games of them!" Two counted Rin from the difference of voices. She hadn't gotten a glance at them, she had no idea who they were, how many or what they wanted her for.

"_**That's the girl, boss." She had paused at the gruff voice. She was returning from her night job, a waitress at a local restaurant. It was late. Like every other work night, she was returning home alone. It scared her, but she had no other choice.**_

" _**Get her." And instantly Rin had took off. Not glancing back once. And the thudding steps followed her.**_

She had lost her backpack , one tattered shoe , her already shredded once pink shirt was almost ripped into two. One of them had grabbed her shirt from behind ...Rin shuddered at the memory. She curled up into a tight ball, her eyes closed, wishing for the world to vanish.

"So there's my little missy mousy!" Her eyes snapped open to meet a giant , smelly body towering over her slight form. " Come, mousy! Play time is over." His voice had taken a rough edge.

" Please.." Rin pleaded, struggling to get her wrists free from the death grip. The other man had come around in the mean time. " My, My! Why isn't she a beautiful one!" He leered at her trembling, half-clothed form. Before his partner could agree, Rin had kicked the man in the groin and bit the other . He cursed and let go of her and Rin bolted blindly, slamming into another third chest.

"Feisty! Ain't she?" Her captor chuckled.

"Let go of me!" Rin pounded her small fists against his chest and she might as well hit stone wall. He caught them in one rough motion and slapped her hard across her cheek that sent her sprawled on the hard concrete.

"Give er' 'nother one boss!" Spat the giant rubbing his wound. "Ya, she deserves it." Agreed the skinny one.

"Neh," the Boss shook his head as he walked towards Rin's curled form. "Wouldn't wanna ruin such a pretty face!" He caressed her swollen, tear smudged cheek. Rin tried to crawl away but the fall had hurt her bad. She winced.

"Please ," she begged, her sobs choking her. "Please, let me go."

" I will _dear!_ Right after I'm done with ya!" All three of them laughed as Rin whimpered at his touch .

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Rin screamed as heavy weight pressed over her soft body, fingers ripping her immodest garment. Her hands clawed at whatever skin she could reach. She heard him grunt as her nails dug into his eyes.

"Bitch!" He shouted as he slapped her. Again and again. Rin screamed and sobbed. Her cheeks burnt, her body hurt all over. She begged and pleaded but he didn't stop. The pain was so bad she wanted to die. Her world was blackening and she couldn't scream anymore. Out of the corner of her blue, shut eye Rin watched terror flicker across the men's faces. She faintly heard the lackeys whisper their Boss to stop. She didn't understand why they were saving her, but she was grateful.

Suddenly the heavy weight was yanked away from her aching body. Rin opened her closing eyes and watched an angel in white deal with the men. Before she could close her eyes peacefully, blood rained down on her and she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kill me but don't hate me! I'm so sorry! I had my exams and they kept postponing due to political reasons. I'm thinking of raising it to M for some darkness and love! Please let me know if you have objections. Also, if you want quick updates the chapters will be shorter and if you want longer ones, I'll need time. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: No. I don't.**

Stepping out of the shower, Sesshomaru immediately smelled coffee, just the way he liked it. _Rin._In these few weeks Rin had become so closely attached to his everyday life he had started to wonder what would he do if she ever left one day. Shaking the unwanted thoughts from his mind he proceeded to dress for the day and repeating his today's agenda in mind.

Rin worked quickly in the penthouse kitchen, hurrying to prepare Sesshomaru's breakfast in time. She had developed a slight fever and hence had gotten up late this morning. Sesshomaru had never told her anything about doing anything but she had wanted to do something for him in return of food, shelter and protection. So, she had taken up the responsibility of taking care of his so called home. Rin didn't yet know much about Sesshomaru's life or work, but she knew he did something very risky and significant. He was damn rich too. But that was not the reason she had stayed with him but for the fact that she didn't remember anything about her past anymore. She had woken up one day all blank and had found him sitting by her bedside asking if she needed something. He hadn't told much about himself or her either, only that her name was Rin and he had saved her. But there was something in his ice cold eyes that had assured Rin that she was safe with him.

Placing the coffee on the table Rin proceeded to prepare the toast and that's when Sesshomaru stepped into the kitchen cum dining room.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin bowed deeply trying to hide her tiredness.

"Are you ill, Rin?" His voice was as deep as usual. There was no change in his expression but Rin knew he cared.

" Just a little tired." Rin tried to cover her lie with a small smile. " Nothing to worry about my lord."

He made a small sound as ok and pulled his chair for breakfast. As Rin hurried to serve her savior she tripped and almost crashed with all the cutlery but Sesshomaru caught her just in time. Rin flustered at being so close with such a handsome man but yet he made no move to release her.

"You have high fever ,Rin." He released her just as suddenly leaving her to sway on the spot. "Go take rest."

Rin opened her mouth to protest but Sesshomaru had already walked out on her. She sighed deeply and decided to take some rest after finishing some necessary chores.

By the time Rin had finished dusting she was really tired and she could feel that her sickness had increased. Just as she was about to go and take some rest the doorbell rang and she tiredly walked to answer it. She wondered who it could be since they seldom had visitors and never one at all without Sesshomaru telling her previously about someone coming. The phone rang as Rin neared the door and she stopped for a second contemplating if she should answer but then decided to call back later. The phone continued to ring as she walked away from it and towards the door .

On the other side of the town, Sesshomaru sped through the traffic breaking all laws as he repeatedly dialed the number of his penthouse.

"God damn Rin! Answer the phone!" . He cursed loudly and through the phone away and pressed the accelerator once again.

"Don't open the door, Rin. Please don't open the door."

**I know. Not good at all. Please review and tell me what you think and what you want to see in the story. I'll try my best. Promise. **

**Please let me know how many of you want Sesshy to be a demon because I'm planning to keep him human. Tata!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru burst through the door like a hurricane and it took him a few seconds to take everything in. He had sped through the traffic like a maniac and had skipped over multiple stairs at a time not caring about the stares he got from the onlookers. Sesshomaru Takahashi was well-known for his calm and cool headed ness . He hadn't cared about his reputation or anything about raising suspicion, he had only thought about Rin. And now, when he'd finally reached the penthouse he was dumbfounded. There was nothing wrong with it. He had expected some intruder, any sign of struggle but there was none. It was as clean as Rin always kept it , as if he'd just returned from work and Rin would now greet him with a beaming smile, glad that he was home early. Only, there was no sign of Rin either.

He carefully looked around the room, then the entire house but nothing caught his attention. No chit, no letters, no indication that someone had been there at all. Just Rin was missing. It felt like she had left home on her own will. But he knew, she hadn't. God knew where she was or how she was being treated. What kind of lie had they told her to take her away from the safety of his home.

The sharp sound of the pent-house landline broke Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He waited for two more rings before picking it up so as not to let people no how desperate he was to know anything about Rin. He himself wondered what was so enchanting about the girl that had him worried about her. He'd met and been with women before, far more beautiful, rich and educated than her. But no one was ever anything like her. No one had been as caring as she was. They shared no relation. she was of no importance to him. Yet, he would never let anyone harm her as long as he was alive.

"Takahashi."

"Hello, sir!" A false sickly sweet male voice greeted him. "It is to inform you that we have a young woman in our custody who claims to be , if I may dare, sir, of no relations with you. We think she is suffering from some kind of memory loss, and the only information we got from her is that her name is, as she says, Rin."

"What do you want?" His voice was chipped, slightly laced with anger at not being able to do anything while they played games with him.

"That is not an important question, sir. You should be worried about the lady. Somehow, she's under the impression that you are badly injured in an accident and she wants to see you."

"What did you do to her?" So they used him as her bait . Bastards.

"Oh no! You have got it all wrong , sir. We have not done anything, sir. We are only concerned about the lady's wellbeing. She was being restless so, we used some , umm, well, some medications to keep her calm and, well, occupied."

Rin was being drugged? They'd wish they were never born.

"Where is she?" Each second was important and he hated losing it.

"That is a very fine question, sir. There's a car, black in color, a man in brown suit with a parcel just down the road. He'll be glad to give you a ride sir. Don't worry about the lady. We'll take good care of her. See you soon."

Click. Sesshomaru made a few important phone calls as he bolted down the stairs once again. An instant image of a drug induced Rin moaning in a dark room where men leered at her assaulted his vision. He'd never prayed in his entire life, today he did. He prayed for Rin's safety.

The car was just as the caller said where he would be. Without a word he got into it and it sped towards an unknown destination. He carefully studied the two men other than the driver, obviously sent to guard him. He was not foolish enough to try anything until he found Rin, safe and sound.

Hold on, Rin. I'm coming.

**A.N: Almost to the end. One or two chapters more. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
